Mighty No 9: Sibling Bonding
by Mysterious Mr M
Summary: Beck and Trinity have a heart to heart after Beck has a nightmare about the final battle.


_**A/N: The first in a series of one-shots. Spoilers for those who have not played Mighty No 9; I own absolutely nothing associated with this game, other than a Wii U, PS4, and sooner or later a 3DS copy. Everything belongs to Keiji Inafune, Comcept, etc.**_

* * *

September 21st, 20XX

At the main Sanda Technologies laboratory, a raging storm was pouring rain upon the streets of the city, thunder and lightning were rocking houses, and the winds of the heavens were rattling the foundation of buildings and power lines; inevitably knocking out the power to the facility. Luckily all work was saved before it went out, but that didn't stop Sanda from falling to his knees and screaming 'no' to the ceiling as his work on Call's emotion matrix- perfectly safe from deletion -was lost to the blank screen of his computer terminal. Dr. White wasn't as stricken as Sanda, but he was a bit miffed at his newfound inability to work on the core of the "unidentified robot". The mighty numbers had confined themselves to their respective rooms, each doing their own thing.

Pyrogen was practicing on Cryosphere dummies, as she had pulled a prank on him involving ice cold water, her freezing hose, and a marker. Cryosphere was coming up with more pranks to pull on her siblings. Dynatron was practicing her aim with the target boards in her room. Battalion, Seismic, and Aviator were in Bat's room coming up with different battle tactics for the match next week. Brandish and Countershade were sparring in Shade's room; despite the homefield advantage, Shade couldn't get a single hit on Brand.

As for Mighty No 9 aka Beck, he was sharing a room with Trinity, fast asleep and not having the most pleasant of dreams.

* * *

~~Beck's Dream~~

Column's were rising and lowering, Proto Xel based enemies were charging at him from all over whilst shooting their core's at him, and Trinity's monotonic screeching was eclipsing the sounds of everything else. Beck could feel the pulsing of his core course through all of his Xels; the power of Red Xels, the speed of Green Xels, the extra protection of Yellow Xels, and the repairing properties of Blue Xels all coursed through him at some point or another. Beck traversed through the Battle Coliseum, the new found expanded body of his direct prototype the CDN 1201; also known as Trinity. One of the few robots with the ability to absorb and control Xels, and she was an assimilating, absorbing monstrosity. She was definitely a lot different than the average giant robot from the matches in the coliseum to say the least.

He crouch dashed through a gap in the wall, and was surprised to near instantly fall down into the center of the coliseum. He managed to land on his feet, and took a moment to look at his surroundings. To his left was a large hole in the wall and stands, colored a yellowish orange with a deep red rim, and surrounded by bluish purple with light blue grid lines; the later was the design of most of the area itself actually. Before he could gaze at the area anymore, from his peripheral vision he saw a purple and black spherical Xel like orb with red eyes, two rows of white hexagonal teeth, red eyes, and inside it's mouth resided a reddish pink orb with a design of three orbs connected by three lines intersecting in between them.

Beck didn't need to ask, query, or question; this was Trinity, his prototype, big sister, and biggest opponent yet; not counting those robots from the factory of course. She lunged at him, barely allowing him time to dodge, and beginning the fight.

She sent blobs of corrupted Xel at him, either by shooting them from across the area, from the area above, or sending waves of them from the middle of the field. Each time she exposed her inner body, allowing him to damage it as much as possible before he'd aXelerate into her, diminishing her Xels. However for every hit he got, she got two more in on him; she even did things she didn't do in the actual battle. Using the Xels to create tentacles to ensnare him, blobs that would stick to him and slow him down, or encase him in a block of the things.

Beck didn't know how much time had passed, but all he knew was that he was tired, on the ground, and ensnared in a tentacle slowly being brought closer to Trinity's mouth. All he could hear was her screeching as his Xels began to be assimilated by her, and his core was gravitating towards hers.

"Beck."

Beck looked around, wondering whose voice that was.

"Beck."

There it was again, Beck was more so confused by the growing volume of the voice than who it's owner was at this point; he knew that it was feminine though.

"Beck, Beck, Beck!"

* * *

~~Reality~~

"Beck, wake up!"

Beck sat up instantly, gasping- despite the fact that he didn't need air -and holding his hand over his chest, the location of his core. When he stopped gasping, he noticed that Trinity was beside him, her hand on his shoulder with a worried look on her face.

"T-Trinity," Beck looked at her in confusion, "wh-what are you-?" He was cut off by Trinity hugging him tightly.

"You were having one of those nightmares Professor White told us about," she stopped hugging him and looked at him in the eye, "you were tossing and turning in your sleep, I-I was worried about you."

Beck looked down in sorrow, feeling guilty for worrying his sister. "I'm sorry Trin, I didn't mean to worry you."

An awkward silence befell the two, as thunder blasted through the air, and waves of precipitated H20 battered roofs, walls, sidewalks, and streets alike.

"The dream was about me wasn't it." Beck looked at Trinity, who had brought her knees to her chest, and was looking down in sorrow.

"It could've been about Ray you know," Beck said trying to divert any negativity from his sister, "I forgave you, you were only following your directive."

"And look what happened," Trinity turned to Beck with slight anger in her eyes, "I was decomissioned by the father of modern robotics, used to get an illegal leg up on the weapons industry by Graham, and I almost assimilated the whole world into my being just to complete and incompletable purpose." Trinity turned her gaze to her knees, away from her brother's eyes. "Don't tell me that your nightmare wasn't about me, because we haven't seen Ray in a long time."

Trinity closed her eyes, not wanting to see her brother's face. When she felt Beck hug her, she opened them again; before she could say anything, he spoke up with a firm tone.

"It was just a dream Trin," Beck tightened his hold on his sister's torso, "I know you've changed, and you know you've changed; you were in it, but it wasn't ABOUT you. I was scared, I was terrified that I'd screw up, mess up, or make things worse than they already were. You're my sister Trinity, and nothing makes me happier than that fact."

Trinity hugged Beck back, and smiled, "Thanks Beck."

* * *

~~3 Hours later~~

"Beck, Trinity? It's time for training-," Dr. White entered the room, mildly startled to find Beck and Trinity holding the other in their sleep. Backing up slowly, he closed the door, and went back to the main part of the lab with a smile on his face. After all, he never had a sibling.

But he knew that sibling bonding was great for the heart.


End file.
